


Firefighter

by vendeta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Firefighters, M/M, Mpreg, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendeta/pseuds/vendeta
Summary: ,, My job is my life. ",, And I regret that it was more important to me than you. "
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Firefighter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my new book !
> 
> This one is based on a movie which is called Only the Brave from 2017.
> 
> Again... English is not my first language and I have this on my Wattpad ♡

,, Another forest rescue is on our account ! " I shouted aloud over the whole bar we had reserved and lifted a glass of alcohol into the air  
,, At US ! " 

,, Team Fighter ! " screamed my team and we drank together. Our relatives, our families and wifes drank with us. 

After drinking my cup to the bottom, I jumped down from the bar and burst through the crowd to my husband, whom I immediately kissed. 

,, Congratulations. " he smiled at me and drank his soda. 

,, Thank you. " I returned the smile and put a kiss on his cheek.  
,, I think we're getting better and better. " we sat down together at a free table. 

,, Are you kidding me ? " he looked at me in disbelief.  
,, Your team is the best in the whole area ! You can't be better. " Jaemin praised us. 

,, You are making me uneasy. " I kept smiling. Jaemin just laughed. 

,, Hey, Jaemin ! " one of my team members, and also my best friend, shouted at my husband and came to the table where we were sitting. 

,, Hi Renjun. " he greeted him and made room for him to sit down. 

,, You have a really wonderful husband. " he sat down next to him and drank from his cup. 

Jaemin laughed again.  
,, You're not telling me anything new. " 

,, He really was rolling in that forest today. " Renjun went on to explain to Jaemin why I was so amazing. 

,, Did he save your ass again ? " 

,, His burning ass. " I fixed it and drank alcohol. A well - deserved reward today. 

,, Leave the story to me. " my growing friend, who grows smaller, scolded me.  
,, We were surrounded by fire and just waiting to see if our theory of stopping the fire would work when a tree suddenly fell towards us. We ran- " 

,, But only Renjun's little legs didn't take him as far as necessary. " I interrupted his narration, which Jaemin listened intently.  
,, And it was my theory of how to stop the fire. " I reminded him. 

,, Okay okay. " he rolled his eyes and continued.  
,, As Jeno has already indicated here, I didn't jump further than I wanted and grabbed my ass a bit. " 

Jaemin began to laugh out loud.  
,, I hope you're okay ? " even though he was laughing, he still cared.  
,, I don't want my husband to have less of a guardian. " he looked at me, but immediately looked back at Renjun. 

,, Do not worry. " he patted Jaemin on the shoulder.  
,, My ass is fireproof. It happened to me more than once. " he admitted.  
,, And I'll never leave Jeno here. What would he do without me ? " he raised an eyebrow and they both looked at me. 

,, I certainly wouldn't have to stare at your naked ass twice a month. " I laughed and Jaemin laughed with me. 

,, My ass is beautiful, I don't know what bothers you about it. " he drank and stood up.  
,, I hate to say it, but I have to leave you. " he bowed, though he staggered a little and left. 

,, Renjun is really a number. " Jaemin remarked with a chuckle and pulled a straw from a tall glass, which he began to play with. 

,, Yes. " I chuckled, too.  
,, But again, we are not bored there. " I added, glancing at the crowd and watching the boys on my team enjoy themselves. 

,, Aren't we going home ? " 

I turned my attention back to my husband and raised an eyebrow. 

,, Do you want to go now ? So soon ? " I finished my cup. 

Jaemin nodded.  
,, Just wanna be with you. " he smiled. 

,, All right. " I got up, took our cups and took them to the bar, where I put them on the counter. 

,, Are you already coming ? " Haechan, one of my team members, asked me. 

,, Yes. " I confirmed it to him.  
,, I wants to be alone with Jaemin. " I explained why we're actually going. 

,, I see. " he smirked. 

,, But that's not what I mean. " I punched him in the shoulder and laughed. 

,, Sure. " he frowned and he laughed, too.  
,, Guys ! Our captain is really enjoying himself ! " he shouted into the crowd and immediately got lost in it so that I wouldn't do anything to him by accident. 

Of course, we received feedback from the boys, more like me, in the form of shouting and whistling, even congratulations. I think I heard Renjun shout something like " You're finally plugging in again ! Bravoo ! " 

,, I'll kill him one day. " I shook my head at him and went out with Jaemin.  
,, And others. " I added. 

,, It's Renjun. " Jaemin began.  
,, At least you're not bored. " he smiled at me and opened the door of the car, which he then got into. I did the same. 

,, You're right. " I agreed with a smile on my face. 

,, Jeno ? " 

,, Yes, dear ? " I looked at him. 

,, I need keys. " he placed an open palm in front of me. 

,, Oh, I'm sorry. " I pulled the keys from my trouser pocket and put them in his hand. 

,, Thank you. " he put a kiss on my cheek, put the keys in the ignition and started our Jeep. 

,, I will not lie. " I stretched my arms. Although I hit the roof of the car, it didn't bother me at the moment.  
,, I'm looking forward to a soft bed. " 

,, I believe you. " he put his right hand on my thigh and stroked me. 

I smiled and put my hand on his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for leaving kudos, commenting or just reading ♡ It means a lot to me ♡


End file.
